Samurai Deeper Kyo
by Seinen Senko
Summary: Kyo, Yuya, and Benitora. They all travel together...but something is different...a relationship between two are changing...
1. A new journey

Samurai Deeper Kyo  
  
Hey, this is Senko, you may call me SenkoChan . I looove SDK and I just recently found out they have a section to add a fan fic so I just had to try it! Please take notice to the rating (it's also pg 13)! I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: as much as I'd like to own Samurai Deeper Kyo (heehee Yukimura and Kyo are sexy! ) I sadly do not.  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
Kyo, Onime no Kyo (Demon eyes Kyo). A cold and merciless man. His eyes a crimson red that could bring terror to anyone. He killed with out thinking twice, man, woman, child, he didn't care. The sight of blood and the feeling of killing were so satisfying to him. Why? Why is he the thousand- man slayer with such a high bounty upon his head? Why?  
  
Yuya sat in her room in the Inn. She tied her obi and styled her hair in the same way as always. When she was done she placed her hands on her lap and she looked at the ground, Why cant he just leave my thoughts!? Why is he doing this to me!?" She thought.  
  
A cold voice came from behind her, "Slave girl, lets go. Stop being so slow." She looked up at him and scowled, "Don't speak to me that way, Kyo!" She stood up and put her hands on her hips. She was on her tiptoes so she was closer to Kyo's height. Kyo put a hand on her head and she went back down, "You don't have a right to speak to your master like that." He turned and walked away from her.  
  
Yuya was furious, "you jackass!" Kyo just stopped. He smirked then kept walking. Benitora ran in "Yuya, my darling! You're awake!" He hugged her. She pushed him off of her, "Hello, Benitora." She glared at him slightly then followed Kyo. Benitora whimpered and followed behind her.  
  
Kyo walked through the forest for hours with Yuya and Benitora following. Benitora was being his same old self, hitting on Yuya and telling jokes; Kyo was being himself as well. He stayed quiet, cold, and emotionless. Yuya, Yuya was the only one not acting like herself. She sighed and looked at the ground sadly. Every once in awhile she glanced at Kyo in a wanting way.  
  
"Is everything ok, YuyaSan?" Benitora asked. Kyo kept walking with his eyes closed and his arms folded in his sleeves. Yuya looked startled like she just woke up from a daydream, "yes, I'm fine...I was just daydreaming." Benitora grinned, "Were you daydreaming about me by any chance?" "No." Yuya said flatly. Kyo kept walking as it began getting dark.  
  
"Kyo?" Yuya said kind of timidly, "Shouldn't we find an Inn or something? It's getting dark..." Kyo smirked, "What? Afraid of the dark?" "No!" Yuya said defensively, "I'm scared of the wolves that might eat me and you alive! You're not worth as much if you're dead you know!" Kyo kept walking, "what ever." Benitora looked hurt, "what about me, YuyaSan!?"  
  
Yuya smiled, "what about you?" Benitora looked hurt. Kyo Stopped in the darkest part of the forest, "We'll stay here." Yuya looked scared, "Why here?" Kyo sat down leaning his back against a tree, "why not?" Yuya growled a bit and sat down as well. She muttered some things about Kyo under her breath. Benitora had secretly been sipping sake on the long walk. He had passed out on the floor. Kyo closed his eyes. Yuya looked at him, it was kind of hard to see because of how dark it was.  
  
Kyo didn't even open his eyes, "Why are you looking at me?" He asked coldly. Yuya looked away blushing, "I'm not!" Kyo opened his eyes. He lit a lantern, "yes you were." She blushed even deeper and stayed quiet. Kyo noticed the blush and smirked very slightly then it faded. Yuya was grabbed from behind, "Benitora, get off me NOW!" She noticed claws on the hands that grabbed her.  
  
She screamed. It obviously wasn't Benitora who was passed out of the floor not only from the sake, but also from poison. Kyo got up, "Get off of her now..." A kenyou picked her up, "now why would I do that when I could eat her?" it answered. Yuya's eyes widened and she screamed again but louder.  
  
Kyo sighed and took out his muramasa, "don't scream so loud, woman..." He muttered under his breath and swiftly swept at the kenyou. It laughed, "what a weak, dull sword! Pathetic!" Kyo turned around and put his sword away. The Kenyou went to grab him as well, but then it split in half. Yuya fell onto the ground with the kenyou's blood all over her.  
  
"Kyo, you...saved me..." She said while looking up at him by the light of the lantern. Kyo looked away, "don't think so highly of it. You are my slave and I still need you to work for me." Yuya growled, "fine, what ever." She got up and started walking. "Where do you think you're going?" Kyo asked pretending not to care (he was very convincing). "To take a bath, there is some hot springs around her." She sniffed the air, "you can use one too..." she snickered.  
  
He glared at her coldly and followed. Yuya blushed Why is he coming...oh my god...is he going to...bathe with me!? She blushed. They got to the hot springs. Kyo put down his Muramasa by the hot springs and Yuya let down her hair.  
  
I'm sorry! I just had to stop here to leave a little cliffhanger ; please review. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you'll enjoy chapter 2 just as much! Thanks for reading! (Senko( 


	2. Lust or love? Give into the tempation

It's chapter 2 of my SDK fan fic! I hope that you enjoy it and thank you for reading more of my fic! Senko  
  
Same disclaimer as last time!  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
"Kyo, you...saved me..." She said while looking up at him by the light of the lantern. Kyo looked away, "don't think so highly of it. You are my slave and I still need you to work for me." Yuya growled, "fine, what ever." She got up and started walking. "Where do you think you're going?" Kyo asked pretending not to care (he was very convincing). "To take a bath, there is some hot springs around her." She sniffed the air, "you can use one too..." she snickered.  
  
He glared at her coldly and followed. Yuya blushed Why is he coming...oh my god...is he going to...bathe with me!? She blushed. They got to the hot springs. Kyo put down his Muramasa by the hot springs and Yuya let down her hair.  
  
Yuya went off into a different direction after awhile she came back with a towel wrapped around her body. Her Kimono was neatly folded. She placed it on the ground. Kyo was already in the hot spring he had towel wrapped around his waist. She looked at him. She glanced at his bare chest and blushed. She slowly got into the spring. He glared at her coldly.  
  
Even when I'm in a hot spring...he sends chills down my spine... she thought to herself. She looked away from him and washed the blood out of her hair and off her body. Luckily for her she didn't have to remove her towel. She sighed and sat back, "this is kind of relaxing..." she smiled and giggled slightly. Kyo shrugged, "I guess..."  
  
She closed her eyes. She noticed the sound of the water changed and there were small waves in the water. She opened her eyes and noticed Kyo had got up. He had the towel tied tightly around his waist. She looked at his beautifully built body and blushed, "w-where are you going?" Kyo glanced at her, "I'm getting out..."  
  
Yuya blushed a bit more, "but...why? I need someone to protect me if another kenyou comes..." Kyo seemed to ignore her as he walked closer to the edge to get out. She grabbed his wrist with both and pulled. He lost his balance and fell...right on top of her. They both went underwater. They both surfaced and he was still on top of her he glared at her, "what the hell was that for?"  
  
Yuya blushed; "I'm sorry..." his bare chest was against her toweled chest. She blushed and just noticed that underwater Kyo had slipped an arm around her waist. She blushed even deeper and enjoyed the caress with out showing it, "why's your arm around me?" she asked hesitantly. Kyo just noticed as well, "I don't know...you probably put it there..." he scowled.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "what ever you say master." Yuya said sarcastically. Kyo let go of her slowly, "that's how you should speak to me more often...but you should be serious about it." She blushed and looked down. She blushed and quickly tightened the towel around her body. Kyo let go of her when she did that. He looked away blushing in a way.  
  
She looked at him and blinked, "are you...blushing?" Kyo looked away again, "no." Yuya went in front of him, "yes you are...humm...only a little though." She was teasing him, the towel showed a little cleavage while showing the shape of her body perfectly. He pinned her against the side of the hot spring. She looked at him this time she was the one blushing, "what are you doing, Kyo?" She asked shyly.  
  
Kyo glared I cant give in...to this temptation... He slowly got closer to her trying not to. He was being drawn to her. He let go of her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her on the lips. Yuya's eyes widened and she blushed. She slowly closed her eyes and embraced the lingering kiss. Is, is this lust or love? Yuya asked herself as she went along with the kiss.  
  
At that time, Benitora had just walked into the hot springs because when he woke up he noticed that they were gone and that the sun was beginning to rise. His eyes widened with hate, sadness, and envy when he saw Kyo with his arms around Yuya while kissing her. Kyo let go of Yuya and pulled away. He seemed content.  
  
Yuya blushed deeply and smiled sheepishly. "KYO!" Benitora yelled. Kyo turned and looked that him. The part that really enraged Benitora was that they were almost naked. "How dare you!" Benitora stormed over to Kyo. Kyo looked at Benitora not feeling any guilt for his actions. Yuya looked at them both, "c'mon now, lets just all get along." She laughed nervously. Kyo walked past Benitora with his clothes in his arms.  
  
Kyo walked off and changed into his clothes. Benitora looked at Yuya, he looked hurt, "YuyaSan...how...how could you?" Yuya felt guilty, she never liked Benitora in the way that he liked her, but she never really wanted to hurt him. "Benitora...I'm sorry..." Benitora gave a slight glare and stormed away with his fists clenched at his sides.  
  
Yuya looked at the water that was steaming in the hot spring. She put some hair that was in her face behind her ears, "I'm sorry Benitora...I just don't love you back..."  
  
Okie! That's the end of chapter 2! I hope that you'll like chapter 3 just as much! Benitora is mad now what's going to happen! And how will KyoSama act around them now, especially around Yuya! Please review Senko 


	3. The fight between two allies

Hey! I'm back and with chapter 3! Ready for the fight? R&R (I just noticed, I have been making Benitora speak incorrectly when addressing Yuya thanks for telling me KingKazul400  
  
-Senko  
  
Chapter 3-  
  
Yuya blushed deeply and smiled sheepishly. "KYO!" Benitora yelled. Kyo turned and looked that him. The part that really enraged Benitora was that they were almost naked. "How dare you!" Benitora stormed over to Kyo. Kyo looked at Benitora not feeling any guilt for his actions. Yuya looked at them both, "c'mon now, lets just all get along." She laughed nervously. Kyo walked past Benitora with his clothes in his arms.  
  
Kyo walked off and changed into his clothes. Benitora looked at Yuya, he looked hurt, "YuyaSan...how...how could you?" Yuya felt guilty, she never liked Benitora in the way that he liked her, but she never really wanted to hurt him. "Benitora...I'm sorry..." Benitora gave a slight glare and stormed away with his fists clenched at his sides.  
  
Yuya looked at the water that was steaming in the hot spring. She put some hair that was in her face behind her ears, "I'm sorry Benitora...I just don't love you back..."  
  
Yuya got dressed then walked back to the Inn. Benitora sat on the ground adjusting his weapon while Kyo sat with his back against the tree with his eyes closed and his arms folded in his sleeves, the muramasa was at his side.  
  
"Are...you guys going to fight?" Yuya asked. Benitora growled a bit as he got up, "I will not let him take advantage of you, YuyaHan. I know it was against your will..." He was obviously in denial. Yuya sighed. Kyo opened his eyes and smirked, "trust me, she wasn't in denial."  
  
Benitora glared at Kyo, "Take that back now, Kyo! I don't care if you are the legendary 1000 man slayer, I'll kill you myself!" Kyo picked up his muramasa and got up. He looked at Benitora, "Then lets fight."  
  
Yuya stood in-between them, "C'mon guys, you don't have to fight. Cant we all just get along?" Benitora picked up his weapon (I forgot what its called so if someone remembers please tell me ; ) "Shadow master!" Benitora made copies of himself.  
  
Kyo didn't look amused at all, he looked bored if anything. The copies along with the real Benitora attacked Kyo. Kyo dodged all of the attacks with ease. He smirked, "nice trick, ready for mine?" a red mist swallowed Benitora.  
  
Yuya watched and covered her mouth, "the red mirage..." Benitora tried to fight his way out of the mirage when began seeing visions of people. He saw Tokugawa Ieyasu. "Father?" Benitora said. "Benitora..." His father said in a slight mumble, "NO!" Benitora yelled, "You're dead! You've been dead!"  
  
Yuya began to get a little worried, "Kyo!" She ran up to him, "Please stop this, he might get hurt!" Kyo looked at her like she was an idiot, "...that's the point..." He glared at her, "Are you taking 'his' side now?" "No, of course not." Yuya said quickly.  
  
Just then Benitora broke the Red Mirage with bleeding cuts on his arms and one on his face. Kyo got Yuya out of the way, "So, you got out, huh? I didn't expect you to be able to break through, oh well..." he smirked, "Just makes killing you more fun." Kyo stated. Benitora wiped away some blood, "I'll never die at your hands, Kyo!"  
  
Kyo got the muramasa ready, "oh, are you so sure about that?" He was about to charge at him when Benitora charged at him at full speed; his attack was filled with rage. He only managed to give Kyo a scratch. Kyo laughed a bit, "Good job, Benitora. You actually managed to hit me!"  
  
Yuya looked a little worried. Kyo stopped laughing, "Okay, now lets make this fun." He swiped at Benitora. As Benitora got cut, he screamed. Yuya went down on her keens with her hands over her ears and her eyes shut. Kyo stabbed through Benitora's arm. Benitora screamed even louder.  
  
Yuya got up and ran over to them. She separated them, "Stop fighting! Benitora, I'm sorry, but he didn't make me do that against my will, I was very willing." Benitora looked hurt. He was covered in blood and it was all for Yuya, Yuya felt very guilty. "I'm sorry..." she whispered. Benitora got up weakly, "It's okay YuyaHan...I won't stop loving you."  
  
Kyo looked away. Yuya ran into the inn and came out with medical supplies. "Benitora, I would still like for you to come with us." She said as she began wrapping his injuries. Kyo scowled at Benitora with envy. Benitora was a hesitant with his answer. After awhile he said, "Okay. I'll come with you."  
  
Yuya smiled. Kyo made Yuya face him, "I never agreed to this!" Yuya smiled, "Don't worry, Kyo" Kyo glared, "You're still my slave you know..." She rolled her eyes, "yes, master." She wiped the blood off his cu and blushed.  
  
She smiled up at him and blushed deeper. Kyo put his arms around her waist and kissed her. Yuya kissed him back. Benitora turned around. Yuya giggled, "its okay Benitora, you and I are still friends, we always will be friends." Benitora smiled at her. Kyo looked at him then looked away.  
  
Benitora shook her hand with his only good arm, "friends forever." He began to accept the fact that Yuya and Kyo were in love.

Okay! Thats the end of Chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry if the fight wasn't what you were expecting. I didn't have much time to make this, but I think it came out ok. Please review! thank you!

-Senko


	4. Truth of lies

Welcome back SenkoChan!:

Hey everyone. For those who know me in real life, you know that I have been very busy with cosplaying, unpacking from moving, school, and my dad has pretty much just got the internet back… So Gomen Nasai for making you wait! I have my new chapter of Samurai deeper Kyo up! Aren't you all happy, I was very please to see everyone's replies. I am very sorry for making Yuya be mean to Benitora, I really just think that Yuya and Kyo would make a good couple ;; okk, I'll stop blabbering, I know you all just want to read the chapter! for all that say Kyo was out of character you'll see why in this chapter.

Please R&R

Benitora sat by himself in the dark drinking sake. He leaned his back against the wall. How could I let this slide? he thought. He had always been nice to Yuya, but Yuya had always been so mean to him. Why couldn't she like him the way he liked her? And why did she like a pompous ass like Kyo?

Yuya walked in, "Benitora? Oh there you are, Kyo and I have been looking all over for you." She walked over to him, "Benitora?"

Benitora was looking up at the ceiling angrily. He then snapped out of his trance and looked at her, "oh, Hi Yuyahan…" He got up, "are we leaving now?"

Yuya looked confused, "um, yeah. Are you okay?"

Benitora turned his back to her coldly as he walked out, "of course I am, there's no reason for me not to be okay, right?"

Kyo was walking with Benitora.

Yuya walked up to Kyo and hugged his arm.

Kyo quickly pushed her away and hissed, "What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

Yuya looked confused, "I…I just-"

Kyo let out a crude chuckle, "oh, you thought what we had was real? How could someone like me love someone as ugly, annoying, and bitchy as you?"

Yuya's eyes widened with disbelief, what was he saying? He was just using her?

Kyo looked forward and continued walking, "you were just a way to relieve some tension I worked up from not being with any beautiful women lately."

Benitora looked at Kyo. In a way he thought that Yuya deserved this, she deserved to be hurt for hurting him.

Yuya stood there speechless. Her eyes turned a slight shade of pink as they slowly started to water and tear. She looked at the ground, "how…how could he?" she said to herself, "I…I thought he changed, I thought he loved me…"

Benitora walked over to Yuya, "YuyaHan, it's okay, Kyo is just like that. You should have known-" he put out a friendly hand to Yuya.

Yuya slapped it away, "Leave me alone! You're right! Maybe I should have known, you don't have to rub it in my face!" she stormed ahead of them.

Benitora sounded hurt, "I…"

Kyo looked at him, "Just let her go, she'll eventually calm down and come crying back."

Benitora looked at him in disbelief, "Kyo, how can you do that to her? She really loves you…you should be happy that such a nice girl like you like that…"

Kyo let out a gagging sound, "Happy? That she likes me? Why would I be, I don't have time for her."

Benitora and Kyo continued walking in complete since. When they caught up with Yuya, Yuya followed then sending angry glares at Kyo every-once-in-awhile.

Kyo glared back at her, "will you stop that?"

Yuya looked away, "Stop what?"

Kyo rolled his eyes and walked forward.

Yuya sighed and walked behind Benitora and Kyo.

Benitora felt sorry for Yuya despite how mean she was being to him.

From somewhere close by a familiar giggle was heard. Out came Yukimura with a young woman about in her 20's with shoulder-blade length brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a white kimono with pink flower patterns on it. "Well…" he said. "This group looks just so depressing, you should all be happy, Yukimura Sanada is here!" The woman giggles.

Benitora looked up and saw Yukimura, "Hey, Yukimura…"

Kyo just grunted. Yuya looked at the woman and Yukimura then at Kyo. She looks to the ground sadly.

Yukimura looked at Yuya, "hum? Yuya, why so sad?"

Benitora whispered to him and explained the whole story.

Yukimura didn't seem surprised, "hum…sounds like something Kyo would do."

Benitora nodded. Kyo scowled, "don't talk about me."

Yuya continued looking at the ground. Everyone seemed to expect Kyo to do this except for me… she sighed.

Yukimura held onto the woman and smiled. She woman giggles. She looked at Kyo, "oh, is this Onimeno Kyo?"

Yukimura nodded, "the one and only. Be careful Saori…he may do to you what he did to Yuya."

The woman known as Saori giggled again.

Yuya looked at Yukimura and Saori. They looked so happy together. Yukimura is kind of a player she thought him as, but he could be a faithful guy. She just wished that she had that kind of relationship with Kyo…

Gomen nasai once again. This chapter was short, but it covers a lot of information. If anyone has aim that is going to read this I am going to need your help! I had the idea to get a reader to help me with my next chapter! Please i.m.: EGL Meido

If you don't have aim, but you want to help Email: Schanyumegaaru

Please help out the senkoChan!


End file.
